Goosebumps: Return to Terror Tower
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: Susannah and Edward had been living in peace for almost a year with their friend and Guardian Mr Morgan. And now a conflict has come back to haunt them when they realise they must go back to save the people, but along the way Susannah meets a mysterious young man, known as Declan Valmont. Look out for other characters from one of the Goosebumps books.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the first story of Goosebumps that I've decided to write about, so Its going to take a lot of time for me to create a sizable idea for the story, I'm not sure if it will be a horror but I will do the best that I can.  
If you keep a mind wide open I might provide a small touch of romance between my character Declan and the Princess Susannah and I believe there might be a special girl for Edward yet to be written. Also I'm thinking of adding some characters from a familiar Goosebumps book and maybe a few more surprises along the way.  
so keep an open Mind and be surprised. Just so you all know, I don't own the story so I'm just writing it just for the pleasure of entertainment and for the fantasy. So beware you might be in for a scare!_**

**_Terror Tower 2_**

**Chapter One.**

It has been a long year since Sue and Eddie had returned from England and from the past with Morgred, now known as Mr Morgan as their new guardian.  
After finding out that the Lord high Executioner had one of the stones and retrieving it from him, they sent him back to the past where he could not bother them again but still he searched for a way to get back so he can capture both Sue and Eddie and bring them back for their Evil Uncle Robert so He can claim the throne of England for himself.  
As all things were normal in the future, there were some things in 13 century England that were happening still.  
Within the forests outside and beyond the tower of London a band of rebels were gathering secretly in the dark, out of sight of the king's royal army the rebels raided the caravans of weapons and supplies in a few roads on England.  
These rebels were known as the Eagles of Avalon, led by one rebel in particular who was born of Noble blood and raised by generals who opposed the King's reign and rule but done nothing to defy him for fear of execution of their loved ones and their families. Only a few were dedicated to the principals of Justice and reason.  
His name was Declan Valmont, son of Macaulay Valmont of the Highland clans.  
Long ago in the time before the prince and Princess of York were still in hobbyhorse age, the evil prince Robert of England had spent some of his time and power, invaded the south of Scotland and caused a large amount of chaos in the region. Burning the towns and ransacking the cities in the south, his armies swarmed all over the lands. They sacked towns and regions across the place with heavy horsemen charging across the lowlands and slaughtering the people there.  
One by one, the free Scottish lands of the south fell under the attacks of prince Robert's armies under his tyrannical reign. But there were some in Northern Scotland who resisted the attacks. An alliance of noble clans from the lowlands and cities marched upon the lands of northern England with their armies of hundreds of strong warriors and trained Woad raiders and on the slopes of the fields they fought for the freedom of their people.  
The battles were bloody and brutal with the deaths of a hundred on both sides, until eventually the evil Prince Robert and his whole army was defeated. When Robert's brother the king heard of the wars in Scotland, he had Robert captured and arrested to show good faith to the Scottish Chiefs and noble Lords.  
The dark war was over but the destiny of prince Robert could not be undone for what was soon to come was a much darker and poisonous, it would threaten to change the course of history.  
Later within a few years word that the king and Queen of England had reached the north and soon Robert usurped the throne for himself and taken control of the entire kingdom of England, locking up the prince Edward and the princess Susannah in doing so.  
After that Robert used his power to secure his power with the help of the Lord High executioner as his right hand, soon not even the Highland chiefs could go near the king and to set an example, he executed each highland Chief with his number of assassins. So poisonous was the reign of King Robert that nature turned on itself and people turned on each other. The land and its grounds died and with it, all forms of hope.  
And all that time the king kept the royal siblings of York imprisoned high up in tower of London.

Over the year of their siblings' imprisonment, Declan Valmont spent some months in the woods invading England, attacking the caravans and raiding the supply trains to cut off the king's spread of fear. His name was known in the north through his attacks and his raids along the frontier.  
But all that was changed when Declan learnt of the imprisonment of prince Edward and the Princess Susannah. Seeing a chance to claim victory over the evil King Robert, Declan, along with a few trustworthy men, had launched a rescue mission to free the prince and princess and deliver them into Scotland for safe keeping.  
By that time when the rescue mission was made on the day of the siblings' execution, both Susannah and Edward had mysteriously disappeared through the mystic powers of a kind magician. During that strange day when the siblings vanished, Declan's party was captured and were all executed except for Declan himself.  
For some reason a right arm knight of the Lord High Executioner had decided not to kill him at all, so instead he put him in a black iron mask and sent him to the prisons on one of the English Islands. There the rebel leader had lived a couple of years imprisonment, wondering how could the prince and princess disappear suddenly, why had they put him into the Iron mask and why could they not just kill him when the chance was given to them.

**_Back in America in the present day_**

It was almost a whole year since both Sue and Eddie returned to the present with Mr Morgan, However, after a trip back to England, the two are sent back in time and wind up encountering the executioner, who has some unfinished business to take care of. So Eddie and Mr Morgan sat up a trap in the tower and waited for the lord high Executioner to follow them and try to retrieve the other two stones from them.  
When the Lord High Executioner appeared, he fell in to the trap and Eddie was able to retrieve the stones. Re-joining Susannah at the east wing of the tower they tried to use the stones to escape back to the present but the executioner followed them, chasing them throughout the torture chamber and later the city of London. However, just in time, they are able to harness the power of the stones and send the executioner back to the middle ages.  
Afterwards the whole ordeal was over for the time being until they had to go back to England in the middle ages for one last time.  
Upon their return to America, they immediately packed up and moved away from their town to another town so they could throw off their trail encase the Lord High executioner might come back in time again to find them. They hoped to wait at least a few years until they were strong enough to return to their time and end the reign of their wicked Uncle the king, setting all things right and freeing the subjects who suffered under his tyrannical rule.  
And Now it was the first couple of week into spring vacation, Eddie had been so busy with Physical education and history as he hoped to gain such skills to be a good warrior as well as a general who can rally troops and inspire courage among his people whilst Sue was occupied with her subjects in School.  
Mr Morgan, using his knowledge and wisdom, had taken up a job as a teacher.  
But deep down Mr Morgan knew that the time will come when they will have to go back in time to raise a rebellion and then launch an attack against the evil king Robert and the wrath of his army. Now the three were on spring vacation and for Edward and Susannah it was a good occasion to relax and take a break from all that hard work at school, in more Edward had other things in mind than just taking it easy.  
In his spare time he took up sword fencing during the summer and at night he read a few books about the strategies of great generals and political leaders of the world. Through the first days of summer came, Edward trained under the tutorage of a good fencing teacher who saw the potential within him.

Susannah on the other hand has been having some strange dreams from the past back in 13th century England, ever since spring vacation started off and the dreams have been leaving her puzzled for almost a while now.  
She continued to have these strange dreams for a few more days until she decided to explain these dreams to Morgred and see if he could offer any inside information about these dreams.  
It was on a Saturday afternoon, Morgred also known as Mr Morgan was in his study room doing some private reading on a book about Magic, witches and wizards, which he took an interest in and decided to read it.  
He was getting well into the book, reading about twenty five pages when he heard a knock on the door. Morgred looked up from his book and asked. "Who is it?"  
"Its Susannah." Sue answered. Surprised to hear Susannah at the door, Morgred placed his book aside, stood up from his chair and went to answer the door. He answered the door to see Susannah standing in the living room.  
"Susannah, is there something that I can help you with?" Morgred asked.  
"Uh yes Morgred, I need to talk to you for a moment of your time." said Susannah.  
"Why me Susannah?" asked Morgred.  
"You've saved me and my brother twice and as a servant to my late parents, you have such knowledge of the past which could be used for council. Anyways there's something I wanted to have a chat with you about. is it ok if I can come inside?" asked Susannah, Morgred nodded before he stepped back and allowed her to enter the room. Closing the door behind him he turned to Susannah walked back to his chair and then asked her.  
"So Susannah, what is the problem?" Susannah walked over to the other seat and then sat down before she spoke out her problems. "Well, I've been having some weird dreams about some things from our past, in Medieval England."  
"Oh, and what are these things that you've been dreaming of? perhaps I can give you something to suppress these dreams." said Morgred.  
"They're of a dungeon, but they're not of the dungeons of the tower where I and Edward were held prisoner in. This was different."  
"How so?" asked Morgred.  
"There's a man in some sort of black Iron mask, his face is hidden underneath and he's been a prisoner for some reason. I don't know why but it seems like he was there for some reason concerning me and Edward. I think he meant to save us." Susannah explained in theory.  
"Save us, oh my. Then I guess it means I'll have to look into the history books and find out who this man was and why he was at the tower at the time when we left for the future. Surely he would have known that I helps us all escape." said Morgred, standing up from his chair to walk to his shelves to look up a book on the history of The tower of London in the time when the prince Edward and Princess Susannah of York disappeared.  
it took almost a short while when he found the book and he took it out of its place on the shelf.  
He flicked through the pages of the book until he found a page about the tower of London's history. He read through the whole chapter, his eyes skimming every word when something caught his eye and drew him to a part on the page.  
The section of the book spoke of a nobleman from the Highland clans of the North in Scotland, who was a son of a noble man named Macaulay Cadfael Valmont, of the Mackintosh clan.  
His name was Declan Arluin Valmont. On reading this page, Morgred realised what had happened after they escaped the second time, he closed the book and looked to Susannah, who looked on him inquisitively.  
"What is it?" asked Susannah.  
"My dear Susannah, I think your dreams of this man in the Iron Mask is linked somehow to the events of our past, I'm going to have to do some more research on the subject to get a clear understanding." Morgred said placing the book on his desk, he sat down and opened up his laptop he had gotten use to since he became a teacher and he did some research on Declan Valmont, he found about ten links on the web, indicating that Declan Valmont was inside the tower.  
When Morgred clicked on the first web link on the list, the web showed a website with his image on the site, giving out details of how his home was attacked earlier in Medieval Scotland and how Declan's father took up arms and formed a group with remnants of the North Scottish clans which were attacked by the evil King Robert.  
And the story of how king Robert, who was a prince at the time was defeated by this Rebellious group known as the Eagles of Avalon.  
When Susannah looked over Morgred's shoulder and saw his face, she was almost surprised to see it.  
She asked Morgred to click on to the History tab on the databank and it showed various stories of the battles he and the Scottish rebels had won, there were some others of his having an identical twin brother who was separated from him at a young age and was taken in by the Lord High Executioner, who raised him as his own son.  
Susannah read only as much as she could on the details and facts of the story until she stopped at a story about how he was captured in the tower of London in an attempt to rescue the prince Edward of York and the Princess Susannah of York. She realised that he was actually going to save them when they disappeared through time and he was put into the black Iron mask afterwards, thus spending the rest of his days in prison.  
"Oh my," was Susannah's first words after she finished read the rest, walking a few steps away from Morgred she spoke her thoughts out. "This man, Declan Valmont must have heard of our imprisonment and tried an attempt to save me and Eddie. We should go back there and set him free before he dies in that dungeon."  
"No Susannah we can't go back in time, you and Edward are not ready to face your evil uncle." Morgred objected, standing up from his chair and turned to her. she continued to speak. "Then send me back Morgred, Listen that man is in a prison cell of the dungeon because of us, I have to help him escape."  
"But if you go back in time to England you could get captured and executed. I can't fail your parents in protecting you."  
"I'll have to take the chance, anyways what kind of a queen would I be if I did not help at least one person escape the dungeons and gain his freedom."  
"And what about your freedom Susannah? would you risk your life to save one?" asked Morgred.  
"Morgred, you've saved my life once and if you did that you can do it again. and as the princess of York, England I command you to help me save this man's life, he could be the one who could aid us in this battle, please." Susannah spoke pressing hard on the matter. Morgred walked to the corner of the room as he thought for a short while.  
He then turned to Susannah before he asked her directly.  
"Are you serious about going back to our time to save this young man?"

"I am, perhaps this is a sign that I alone should return to save this young man." Susannah said, pausing for a moment before he spoke. "If I die in that time then it will be up to Edward to avenge me and finish our work in England." Morgred looked on her grimly for a moment, knowing he couldn't change her mind.

_**Outside Susannah and Eddie's house.**_

It was on a quiet evening in town and coincidentally, two kids from the Haunted Mask, Carly-Beth Caldwell and Steve Boswell were enjoying their night, strolling along the road back to the hotel after going to the local cinemas since it was something that was available for them to do before they get back on the road the day after tomorrow.  
On the day before the trip, Steve Boswell's parents had decided to invite Carly-Beth on a cross country vacation trip so that Steve can have a friend along for the remainder of summer holiday, accepting the invitation since she had no plans for the summer, Carly-Beth had immediately packed a bag for the road trip.  
Steve's mother Marilyn asked Carly-Beth's mother; Kate if Carly could join her family, after a short time Kate decided to entrust Carly to them during the holiday.  
Now they were strolling along the pathway of the road after leaving the cinemas, talking about the romantic drama movie they seen together they laughed about the clichés of a romantic Medieval film and its aspects when they passed by the house that Mr Morgan and Sue and Eddie were residing. Something unexpected occurred which caught Steve's eye, it was a flash of light that seemed so strange and his curiosity was roused a bit then.  
"What is it Steve?" Carly asked looking at him and then followed the direction of the house window he was looking at.  
"I just saw some sort of flash from that window." said Steve.  
"Its probably from a TV set or someone doing a photo-shoot inside that room, you know they intend to have these things in different towns. Why don't we just go back to the Hotel and order some room service." Carly answered, trying to dismiss the subject and lure Steve away from the strange house before they get into any trouble.  
"Aw, come on Carly. Don't you even want to know if there are even anything so cool happening? I mean there might be a movie star inside and we could get to see him or her in person." said Steve, turning to Carly whilst approaching the house to get a close look through the window ledge.  
"Movie stars intend to live in Luxury Hotels and Mansions, Steve. Not ordinary houses like that, now come on please." Carly spoke standing on the side walk for a short few seconds, and then walked towards Steve. Suddenly a gold glow began to appear through the shut up curtains, which stopped Carly from coming any further.  
Seeing this glow inside Carly became a bit curious as Steve was, kneeling down to take a peek into a small opening between the closed curtains. When she was level with Steve who was looking through the opening, she looked through it to see two people standing in what seemed to be a sort of study, a man holding three stones and a young girl who looked a bit like Sabrina, Carly's friend and she was in what looked like a medieval costume but was much more different from the ones she seen in the front costume stores at the mall.  
They both couldn't hear what was going on but what they saw had surprised the two outside, the man had made a dagger belt, a bow and a quiver of arrows appear before the young girl, who took them and placed them on herself.  
At first Carly couldn't believe her own eyes and neither did Steve but from their own experience with the Haunted masks a couple of years ago, they had to believe that the world isn't exactly a normal place in any state.  
Suddenly the man made a dark brown cloak and hood appear on the girl's shoulders, the girl covered her head with the hood before tying the ends of the cloak together to hide herself. They looked to each other and back through the window only long enough to see the man cast some sort of spell in which made the girl disappear without a trace.  
Shocked by the scene before them and realising that they lingered long enough, Carly and Steve turned to walk back onto the path again, but unbeknownst to the two, Morgred walked to the window and opened the curtain to see the two walking away from the house as if they were frightened off by something.  
They walked on all the way until they got to the front of the hotel, which was three stories high with loads of rooms all around the building, they walked forward across the front car-park towards the entrance and then entered the hotel.

_**The outskirts of Medieval England.**_

It was at the forests in the open fields far away from the city of London, the trees and the woods stood still with no animal and no passer-by, crossing through its bushes or any such green and grassy place within the forest when a flash of light enlightened the forest and after a few flashes, Susannah appeared hooded in her dark brown cloak.  
She stood with her bow and quiver of arrows sitting across her dress.  
A moment after she appeared in the clearing of the forest and looked around the area for any signs of passers or any spectator in the forests who might have seen her appear in plain view and ran off through fear itself, she sighed and walked forward a few steps keeping a watchful eye for fear of being found out and caught on sight. She paused for a moment on hearing something in the distance and then realised it might be a rider coming to the woods.  
Without a moment to linger for the rider to appear, Susannah turned and headed off through the trees, north of the forests to stay hidden until she can work out a plan to infiltrate the tower of London and find this prisoner in the iron mask before anyone knows she was there.

She went far and long across the bushes, making her way for almost a few miles before she found a near by tree and then climbed up to avoid being found out by the oncoming rider, she climbed up higher until she reached the tallest branch and climbed upon it.  
She watched for any sign of the rider before a hooded man in a green cloak, riding on horseback suddenly appeared through the high bushes near the undergrowth, racing across the forest he passed by her tree and headed straight to the north west edge of the Forest in the distance.  
Continuing to watch from the branch of the tree, Susannah wondered why he was riding so fast. She was about to move when she saw a few knights in black, rising through the forest as if in pursuit of the green rider. When the riders continued on they barely noticed her hanging on the tree branch and then continued straight through the forest in their pursuit of the rogue rider they're to intercept.  
Staying at where she was, Susannah waited for over an hour for any sign of the black riders who might come back and see if she still hid among the tree branches. After seeing no sign of any rider coming back into the forest to find her, Susannah gave a sigh of relief and then started to slowly climb down the tree.  
Once she had reached the grounds after the climb down, she left the tree and went further into the forest to find a place to settle down so that she can gather her bearings and work out a plan to infiltrate the tower without the lord High executioner finding her here in this time. Once inside she can then go and rescue the man in the black mask.

**Meanwhile in the tower.**

It was in the afternoon as all was well within the city of London as black guards stroll across a few paths across the city on patrol duty, some were on horseback outside the city under strict orders of their superiors whilst others were on foot, but all were vigilant for any sign of trouble in the streets.  
But unbeknownst to the garrison's patrol of the evil king Robert, there were some in hiding from those wicked forces who were making plots to overthrow the king and others who were planning on helping Declan Valmont escape.  
Down in an old tomb beneath the grounds of the Salisbury Cathedral, a group of English noble lords led by one man named Lord Alec Perth, one who oppose the rule of King Robert, was holding a meeting with a few Scottish lords who came under a flag of truce.  
In the meeting the English Nobles and the Scottish lords were conversing together about the problems.

**Well this is one chapter done for now, the next one will be something special so I hope it will have some effects of horror to the story and that it will meet your expectations alone.  
If you have any new ideas to share with me then you can share them with me and I will take them, I hope for some new and good ideas will come this way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the first story of Goosebumps that I've decided to write about, so Its going to take a lot of time for me to create a sizable idea for the story, I'm not sure if it will be a horror but I will do the best that I can.  
If you keep a mind wide open I might provide a small touch of romance between my character Declan and the Princess Susannah and I believe there might be a special girl for Edward yet to be written. Also I'm thinking of adding some characters from a familiar Goosebumps book and maybe a few more surprises along the way.  
so keep an open Mind and be surprised. Just so you all know, I don't own the story so I'm just writing it just for the pleasure of entertainment and for the fantasy. So beware you might be in for a scare!_**

**_Terror Tower 2_**

**Chapter One.**

It has been a long year since Sue and Eddie had returned from England and from the past with Morgred, now known as Mr Morgan as their new guardian.  
After finding out that the Lord high Executioner had one of the stones and retrieving it from him, they sent him back to the past where he could not bother them again but still he searched for a way to get back so he can capture both Sue and Eddie and bring them back for their Evil Uncle Robert so He can claim the throne of England for himself.  
As all things were normal in the future, there were some things in 13 century England that were happening still.  
Within the forests outside and beyond the tower of London a band of rebels were gathering secretly in the dark, out of sight of the king's royal army the rebels raided the caravans of weapons and supplies in a few roads on England.  
These rebels were known as the Eagles of Avalon, led by one rebel in particular who was born of Noble blood and raised by generals who opposed the King's reign and rule but done nothing to defy him for fear of execution of their loved ones and their families. Only a few were dedicated to the principals of Justice and reason.  
His name was Declan Valmont, son of Macaulay Valmont of the Highland clans.  
Long ago in the time before the prince and Princess of York were still in hobbyhorse age, the evil prince Robert of England had spent some of his time and power, invaded the south of Scotland and caused a large amount of chaos in the region. Burning the towns and ransacking the cities in the south, his armies swarmed all over the lands. They sacked towns and regions across the place with heavy horsemen charging across the lowlands and slaughtering the people there.  
One by one, the free Scottish lands of the south fell under the attacks of prince Robert's armies under his tyrannical reign. But there were some in Northern Scotland who resisted the attacks. An alliance of noble clans from the lowlands and cities marched upon the lands of northern England with their armies of hundreds of strong warriors and trained Woad raiders and on the slopes of the fields they fought for the freedom of their people.  
The battles were bloody and brutal with the deaths of a hundred on both sides, until eventually the evil Prince Robert and his whole army was defeated. When Robert's brother the king heard of the wars in Scotland, he had Robert captured and arrested to show good faith to the Scottish Chiefs and noble Lords.  
The dark war was over but the destiny of prince Robert could not be undone for what was soon to come was a much darker and poisonous, it would threaten to change the course of history.  
Later within a few years word that the king and Queen of England had reached the north and soon Robert usurped the throne for himself and taken control of the entire kingdom of England, locking up the prince Edward and the princess Susannah in doing so.  
After that Robert used his power to secure his power with the help of the Lord High executioner as his right hand, soon not even the Highland chiefs could go near the king and to set an example, he executed each highland Chief with his number of assassins. So poisonous was the reign of King Robert that nature turned on itself and people turned on each other. The land and its grounds died and with it, all forms of hope.  
And all that time the king kept the royal siblings of York imprisoned high up in tower of London.

Over the year of their siblings' imprisonment, Declan Valmont spent some months in the woods invading England, attacking the caravans and raiding the supply trains to cut off the king's spread of fear. His name was known in the north through his attacks and his raids along the frontier.  
But all that was changed when Declan learnt of the imprisonment of prince Edward and the Princess Susannah. Seeing a chance to claim victory over the evil King Robert, Declan, along with a few trustworthy men, had launched a rescue mission to free the prince and princess and deliver them into Scotland for safe keeping.  
By that time when the rescue mission was made on the day of the siblings' execution, both Susannah and Edward had mysteriously disappeared through the mystic powers of a kind magician. During that strange day when the siblings vanished, Declan's party was captured and were all executed except for Declan himself.  
For some reason a right arm knight of the Lord High Executioner had decided not to kill him at all, so instead he put him in a black iron mask and sent him to the prisons on one of the English Islands. There the rebel leader had lived a couple of years imprisonment, wondering how could the prince and princess disappear suddenly, why had they put him into the Iron mask and why could they not just kill him when the chance was given to them.

**_Back in America in the present day_**

It was almost a whole year since both Sue and Eddie returned to the present with Mr Morgan, However, after a trip back to England, the two are sent back in time and wind up encountering the executioner, who has some unfinished business to take care of. So Eddie and Mr Morgan sat up a trap in the tower and waited for the lord high Executioner to follow them and try to retrieve the other two stones from them.  
When the Lord High Executioner appeared, he fell in to the trap and Eddie was able to retrieve the stones. Re-joining Susannah at the east wing of the tower they tried to use the stones to escape back to the present but the executioner followed them, chasing them throughout the torture chamber and later the city of London. However, just in time, they are able to harness the power of the stones and send the executioner back to the middle ages.  
Afterwards the whole ordeal was over for the time being until they had to go back to England in the middle ages for one last time.  
Upon their return to America, they immediately packed up and moved away from their town to another town so they could throw off their trail encase the Lord High executioner might come back in time again to find them. They hoped to wait at least a few years until they were strong enough to return to their time and end the reign of their wicked Uncle the king, setting all things right and freeing the subjects who suffered under his tyrannical rule.  
And Now it was the first couple of week into spring vacation, Eddie had been so busy with Physical education and history as he hoped to gain such skills to be a good warrior as well as a general who can rally troops and inspire courage among his people whilst Sue was occupied with her subjects in School.  
Mr Morgan, using his knowledge and wisdom, had taken up a job as a teacher.  
But deep down Mr Morgan knew that the time will come when they will have to go back in time to raise a rebellion and then launch an attack against the evil king Robert and the wrath of his army. Now the three were on spring vacation and for Edward and Susannah it was a good occasion to relax and take a break from all that hard work at school, in more Edward had other things in mind than just taking it easy.  
In his spare time he took up sword fencing during the summer and at night he read a few books about the strategies of great generals and political leaders of the world. Through the first days of summer came, Edward trained under the tutorage of a good fencing teacher who saw the potential within him.

Susannah on the other hand has been having some strange dreams from the past back in 13th century England, ever since spring vacation started off and the dreams have been leaving her puzzled for almost a while now.  
She continued to have these strange dreams for a few more days until she decided to explain these dreams to Morgred and see if he could offer any inside information about these dreams.  
It was on a Saturday afternoon, Morgred also known as Mr Morgan was in his study room doing some private reading on a book about Magic, witches and wizards, which he took an interest in and decided to read it.  
He was getting well into the book, reading about twenty five pages when he heard a knock on the door. Morgred looked up from his book and asked. "Who is it?"  
"Its Susannah." Sue answered. Surprised to hear Susannah at the door, Morgred placed his book aside, stood up from his chair and went to answer the door. He answered the door to see Susannah standing in the living room.  
"Susannah, is there something that I can help you with?" Morgred asked.  
"Uh yes Morgred, I need to talk to you for a moment of your time." said Susannah.  
"Why me Susannah?" asked Morgred.  
"You've saved me and my brother twice and as a servant to my late parents, you have such knowledge of the past which could be used for council. Anyways there's something I wanted to have a chat with you about. is it ok if I can come inside?" asked Susannah, Morgred nodded before he stepped back and allowed her to enter the room. Closing the door behind him he turned to Susannah walked back to his chair and then asked her.  
"So Susannah, what is the problem?" Susannah walked over to the other seat and then sat down before she spoke out her problems. "Well, I've been having some weird dreams about some things from our past, in Medieval England."  
"Oh, and what are these things that you've been dreaming of? perhaps I can give you something to suppress these dreams." said Morgred.  
"They're of a dungeon, but they're not of the dungeons of the tower where I and Edward were held prisoner in. This was different."  
"How so?" asked Morgred.  
"There's a man in some sort of black Iron mask, his face is hidden underneath and he's been a prisoner for some reason. I don't know why but it seems like he was there for some reason concerning me and Edward. I think he meant to save us." Susannah explained in theory.  
"Save us, oh my. Then I guess it means I'll have to look into the history books and find out who this man was and why he was at the tower at the time when we left for the future. Surely he would have known that I helps us all escape." said Morgred, standing up from his chair to walk to his shelves to look up a book on the history of The tower of London in the time when the prince Edward and Princess Susannah of York disappeared.  
it took almost a short while when he found the book and he took it out of its place on the shelf.  
He flicked through the pages of the book until he found a page about the tower of London's history. He read through the whole chapter, his eyes skimming every word when something caught his eye and drew him to a part on the page.  
The section of the book spoke of a nobleman from the Highland clans of the North in Scotland, who was a son of a noble man named Macaulay Cadfael Valmont, of the Mackintosh clan.  
His name was Declan Arluin Valmont. On reading this page, Morgred realised what had happened after they escaped the second time, he closed the book and looked to Susannah, who looked on him inquisitively.  
"What is it?" asked Susannah.  
"My dear Susannah, I think your dreams of this man in the Iron Mask is linked somehow to the events of our past, I'm going to have to do some more research on the subject to get a clear understanding." Morgred said placing the book on his desk, he sat down and opened up his laptop he had gotten use to since he became a teacher and he did some research on Declan Valmont, he found about ten links on the web, indicating that Declan Valmont was inside the tower.  
When Morgred clicked on the first web link on the list, the web showed a website with his image on the site, giving out details of how his home was attacked earlier in Medieval Scotland and how Declan's father took up arms and formed a group with remnants of the North Scottish clans which were attacked by the evil King Robert.  
And the story of how king Robert, who was a prince at the time was defeated by this Rebellious group known as the Eagles of Avalon.  
When Susannah looked over Morgred's shoulder and saw his face, she was almost surprised to see it.  
She asked Morgred to click on to the History tab on the databank and it showed various stories of the battles he and the Scottish rebels had won, there were some others of his having an identical twin brother who was separated from him at a young age and was taken in by the Lord High Executioner, who raised him as his own son.  
Susannah read only as much as she could on the details and facts of the story until she stopped at a story about how he was captured in the tower of London in an attempt to rescue the prince Edward of York and the Princess Susannah of York. She realised that he was actually going to save them when they disappeared through time and he was put into the black Iron mask afterwards, thus spending the rest of his days in prison.  
"Oh my," was Susannah's first words after she finished read the rest, walking a few steps away from Morgred she spoke her thoughts out. "This man, Declan Valmont must have heard of our imprisonment and tried an attempt to save me and Eddie. We should go back there and set him free before he dies in that dungeon."  
"No Susannah we can't go back in time, you and Edward are not ready to face your evil uncle." Morgred objected, standing up from his chair and turned to her. she continued to speak. "Then send me back Morgred, Listen that man is in a prison cell of the dungeon because of us, I have to help him escape."  
"But if you go back in time to England you could get captured and executed. I can't fail your parents in protecting you."  
"I'll have to take the chance, anyways what kind of a queen would I be if I did not help at least one person escape the dungeons and gain his freedom."  
"And what about your freedom Susannah? would you risk your life to save one?" asked Morgred.  
"Morgred, you've saved my life once and if you did that you can do it again. and as the princess of York, England I command you to help me save this man's life, he could be the one who could aid us in this battle, please." Susannah spoke pressing hard on the matter. Morgred walked to the corner of the room as he thought for a short while.  
He then turned to Susannah before he asked her directly.  
"Are you serious about going back to our time to save this young man?"

"I am, perhaps this is a sign that I alone should return to save this young man." Susannah said, pausing for a moment before he spoke. "If I die in that time then it will be up to Edward to avenge me and finish our work in England." Morgred looked on her grimly for a moment, knowing he couldn't change her mind.

_**Outside Susannah and Eddie's house.**_

It was on a quiet evening in town and coincidentally, two kids from the Haunted Mask, Carly-Beth Caldwell and Steve Boswell were enjoying their night, strolling along the road back to the hotel after going to the local cinemas since it was something that was available for them to do before they get back on the road the day after tomorrow.  
On the day before the trip, Steve Boswell's parents had decided to invite Carly-Beth on a cross country vacation trip so that Steve can have a friend along for the remainder of summer holiday, accepting the invitation since she had no plans for the summer, Carly-Beth had immediately packed a bag for the road trip.  
Steve's mother Marilyn asked Carly-Beth's mother; Kate if Carly could join her family, after a short time Kate decided to entrust Carly to them during the holiday.  
Now they were strolling along the pathway of the road after leaving the cinemas, talking about the romantic drama movie they seen together they laughed about the clichés of a romantic Medieval film and its aspects when they passed by the house that Mr Morgan and Sue and Eddie were residing. Something unexpected occurred which caught Steve's eye, it was a flash of light that seemed so strange and his curiosity was roused a bit then.  
"What is it Steve?" Carly asked looking at him and then followed the direction of the house window he was looking at.  
"I just saw some sort of flash from that window." said Steve.  
"Its probably from a TV set or someone doing a photo-shoot inside that room, you know they intend to have these things in different towns. Why don't we just go back to the Hotel and order some room service." Carly answered, trying to dismiss the subject and lure Steve away from the strange house before they get into any trouble.  
"Aw, come on Carly. Don't you even want to know if there are even anything so cool happening? I mean there might be a movie star inside and we could get to see him or her in person." said Steve, turning to Carly whilst approaching the house to get a close look through the window ledge.  
"Movie stars intend to live in Luxury Hotels and Mansions, Steve. Not ordinary houses like that, now come on please." Carly spoke standing on the side walk for a short few seconds, and then walked towards Steve. Suddenly a gold glow began to appear through the shut up curtains, which stopped Carly from coming any further.  
Seeing this glow inside Carly became a bit curious as Steve was, kneeling down to take a peek into a small opening between the closed curtains. When she was level with Steve who was looking through the opening, she looked through it to see two people standing in what seemed to be a sort of study, a man holding three stones and a young girl who looked a bit like Sabrina, Carly's friend and she was in what looked like a medieval costume but was much more different from the ones she seen in the front costume stores at the mall.  
They both couldn't hear what was going on but what they saw had surprised the two outside, the man had made a dagger belt, a bow and a quiver of arrows appear before the young girl, who took them and placed them on herself.  
At first Carly couldn't believe her own eyes and neither did Steve but from their own experience with the Haunted masks a couple of years ago, they had to believe that the world isn't exactly a normal place in any state.  
Suddenly the man made a dark brown cloak and hood appear on the girl's shoulders, the girl covered her head with the hood before tying the ends of the cloak together to hide herself. They looked to each other and back through the window only long enough to see the man cast some sort of spell in which made the girl disappear without a trace.  
Shocked by the scene before them and realising that they lingered long enough, Carly and Steve turned to walk back onto the path again, but unbeknownst to the two, Morgred walked to the window and opened the curtain to see the two walking away from the house as if they were frightened off by something.  
They walked on all the way until they got to the front of the hotel, which was three stories high with loads of rooms all around the building, they walked forward across the front car-park towards the entrance and then entered the hotel.

_**The outskirts of Medieval England.**_

It was at the forests in the open fields far away from the city of London, the trees and the woods stood still with no animal and no passer-by, crossing through its bushes or any such green and grassy place within the forest when a flash of light enlightened the forest and after a few flashes, Susannah appeared hooded in her dark brown cloak.  
She stood with her bow and quiver of arrows sitting across her dress.  
A moment after she appeared in the clearing of the forest and looked around the area for any signs of passers or any spectator in the forests who might have seen her appear in plain view and ran off through fear itself, she sighed and walked forward a few steps keeping a watchful eye for fear of being found out and caught on sight. She paused for a moment on hearing something in the distance and then realised it might be a rider coming to the woods.  
Without a moment to linger for the rider to appear, Susannah turned and headed off through the trees, north of the forests to stay hidden until she can work out a plan to infiltrate the tower of London and find this prisoner in the iron mask before anyone knows she was there.

She went far and long across the bushes, making her way for almost a few miles before she found a near by tree and then climbed up to avoid being found out by the oncoming rider, she climbed up higher until she reached the tallest branch and climbed upon it.  
She watched for any sign of the rider before a hooded man in a green cloak, riding on horseback suddenly appeared through the high bushes near the undergrowth, racing across the forest he passed by her tree and headed straight to the north west edge of the Forest in the distance.  
Continuing to watch from the branch of the tree, Susannah wondered why he was riding so fast. She was about to move when she saw a few knights in black, rising through the forest as if in pursuit of the green rider. When the riders continued on they barely noticed her hanging on the tree branch and then continued straight through the forest in their pursuit of the rogue rider they're to intercept.  
Staying at where she was, Susannah waited for over an hour for any sign of the black riders who might come back and see if she still hid among the tree branches. After seeing no sign of any rider coming back into the forest to find her, Susannah gave a sigh of relief and then started to slowly climb down the tree.  
Once she had reached the grounds after the climb down, she left the tree and went further into the forest to find a place to settle down so that she can gather her bearings and work out a plan to infiltrate the tower without the lord High executioner finding her here in this time. Once inside she can then go and rescue the man in the black mask.

**Meanwhile in the tower.**

It was in the afternoon as all was well within the city of London as black guards stroll across a few paths across the city on patrol duty, some were on horseback outside the city under strict orders of their superiors whilst others were on foot, but all were vigilant for any sign of trouble in the streets.  
But unbeknownst to the garrison's patrol of the evil king Robert, there were some in hiding from those wicked forces who were making plots to overthrow the king and others who were planning on helping Declan Valmont escape.

**Well this is one chapter done for now, the next one will be something special so I hope it will have some effects of horror to the story and that it will meet your expectations alone.  
If you have any new ideas to share with me then you can share them with me and I will take them, I hope for some new and good ideas will come this way.**


End file.
